


El día a día de la Secundaria Tengawara

by riccchan



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccchan/pseuds/riccchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Escuela Secundaria Tengawara solo es conocida por jugar en el torneo Holy Road, pero su día a día y sus relaciones fuera del terreno de juego son igualmente interesantes. Slice of life; Trazos de shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Entrada

**_El acceso es fácil; la autopista, que recorre el trayecto de Tokyo hacia el sur-oeste, tiene un desvío dedicado. Se nota que es una escuela importante, tanto que la gente dice que algún primer ministro se ha educado entre las vallas del instituto privado Tengawara_ **

**_Por ferrocarril también se puede acceder, bajándose en una estación de reciente construcción sobre una de las líneas de JR que se expanden por todo el país; la estación se compone de cuatro vías, dos de ellas sin andén, para dejar paso a trenes expresos. El color predominante es el gris de las vigas que sostienen la estructura acristalada. Sobre el plano, la composición es sencilla, los andenes poseen dos pares de escaleras (convencionales y mecánicas) y de ascensores que se elevan a un puente extenso sobre las cuatro vías en el que están situados los tornos y taquillas, y en sendos laterales, las salidas_ **

**_Esta escuela está en una situación envidiable, rodeada por el verde campus, que es atravesado por un río sobre el que se yerguen numerosos puentes, iguales entre sí. Los pabellones también tienen un patrón similar, de azotea gris y fachadas blanco-grisáceas, conformados de forma trapezoidal. A ambos lados del río se vislumbran los laboratorios y una serie de pabellones de baja altura únicamente hechos para albergar servidores informáticos, que, por estar pegados a la ribera, hace que la ventilación de los equipos sea ideal_ **

**_El pabellón principal es de estilo distinto: azotea roja y fachadas exteriores de tono marfil, que se encuentra dividido en dos por el río, al contrario que los demás. Posee dos accesos, uno al norte que da al aparcamiento y a la carretera, y otro al sur para llegar a la estación de ferrocarril_ **

**_En el centro del pabellón principal está el estadio de fútbol, que es en sí otro puente más, aunque evidentemente, con mayor refuerzo para soportar el enorme peso del área, y aún más cuando se disputan partidos; este estadio se ha hecho famoso por ser el lugar donde juega uno de los equipos escogidos para jugar el campeonato Holy Road._ **

**_\--_ **

**_Son las 8:10 de la mañana y los estudiantes comienzan a llegar al instituto:_ **

**Nishinosora Yoichi, un chico de pelo rubio y gafas de lente progresiva, salió del coche, un descapotable de color gris metalizado, y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor para dar un beso en la mejilla a su padre,** -Hasta luego, papi- **, se terminó despidiendo con la mano y con una sonrisilla de niña buena. Al ver a su padre marchándose, se giró y miró al reloj de su teléfono móvil, suspirando y borrándosele la sonrisa,** -Ay, otra vez demasiado pronto…- **, se tuvo que sentar en un banco; mientras tanto, el tráfico de la carretera iba en aumento, al igual que el de la entrada al campus, y a los diez minutos apareció un coche que a Nishinosora le resultó muy familiar**

**El capitán del equipo, Kita Ichiban, de pelo color zanahoria y con coleta desgarbada, salió de un coche deportivo de color rojo; se acercó a la conductora, su madre, que le dio su bandolera del instituto y dinero. Mientras se lo daba, su madre le comenzó a hablar, durante dos o tres minutos, en los que la cara de Kita era de aburrimiento, pareciendo la típica charla de madre, como si fuera un robot programado para ese fin.**

**Cuando el coche hizo una maniobra para marcharse, el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto soltó un resoplido con cierto alivio y se giró hacia el banco en el que estaba sentado Nishinosora,** -Hey, Yoichi-  
-¡Capiiii~!- **, Nishinosora se levantó de golpe para abrazarle con efusividad, ya que es la única persona del equipo de fútbol a la que adora**  
-Yoichi…  
-Vaaale, vale, ya paro- **, Nishinosora hinchó los carrillos haciendo gala de disconformidad, pero de una forma muy cómica.**

**\--**

**_En otro punto del campus, está la estación de tren que da servicio al instituto; el tráfico de trenes suele ser intenso durante la hora punta, con los trenes de cercanías apareciendo cada dos o tres minutos, de los cuales paran más de la mitad. Los trenes llevan una cantidad considerable de gente que al llegar allí, salen, dejando relativamente a poca gente en el interior; algunos van directamente a los ascensores, mientras a otros no les importa hacer piernas subiendo por las escaleras._ **

**_Pese a todo ello, realmente no es usada por tanta gente como cabía esperar al construirse, ya que las familias de los estudiantes siguen queriendo hacer uso del coche_ **

**A la misma hora a la que Kita sale del coche, a las 8:21, como todos los días y sin retraso, un tren de cercanías efectúa parada en la estación, cargado de gente**

-…  
-…

**Minami Juuji y Hoshifuru Kaguya, compañeros de equipo de Kita y Nishinosora, salieron del tren, no suelen hablar, ya que no tienen temas que tratar.**

**Los padres de Juuji son bastante humildes, que hacen algunos esfuerzos para pagar la educación de su hijo. Pagan esa escuela con el deseo de que aprenda más y mejor en una escuela tan prestigiosa como esa. Debido al desembolso que hace la familia, no se pueden permitir llevar a su hijo en coche.**

**En cambio, la familia Hoshifuru sí se puede permitir lujos, y no es una familia que precisamente llegue ahogada a finales de mes; por lo tanto, Kaguya sí podría ir en coche, pero él se negó tras llevar un tiempo en el club de fútbol, argumentando que prefería ir en tren con su amigo.**

**Esa actitud de todas las mañanas de Hoshifuru le da muchísima vergüenza a Juuji, que además de compañero de clase, es también portero del equipo de fútbol**

**Para hacer más tensas las cosas, desde que empezaron a compartir tren los sentimientos de Hoshifuru hacia Juuji habían cambiado, y acrecentando la tensión, eso hizo que tras tanto tiempo, al final, los sentimientos salieran a la luz, hacía ya medio año; aun así Minami, pese a su aspecto duro y su físico corpulento, en esos temas es una persona bastante cobarde; por tanto, ni siquiera declaran ser pareja aunque realmente lo sean**

**Hoshifuru miró a Minami,** -Hey…  
-¡! ¿Qué… que sucede?  
-… nada, parecía como si no estuvieses  
-Pues lo mismo digo, Hoshi…

**\--**

**_Volviendo hacia el lado de la carretera, en una parada de autobús interurbano, pasan cada mañana unos pocos interurbanos que van y vuelven de las prefecturas más cercanas, no es un medio usado por mucha gente, tal vez unas diez o doce personas que prefieren tomarlo._ **

**Del bus dirección Tokio que pasa por el campus a las 8:22 sale Hayabusa Hideki, un chico de pelo morado, el mismo color que sus labios y uñas pintadas.**

**La familia Hayabusa también puede permitirse llevarle en coche, más bien en el todoterreno de su padre; pero Hideki ya se había hartado del primer trayecto que compartieron ambos, con las palabras de su padre, que criticaba su estilo, pelo y que usara maquillaje, diciendo que a su hijo solo debían gustarle las mujeres. Ello se sumaba a ser hijo de padres divorciados, y con su madre sin carnet de conducir**

**En la parada, se suele sentar, para estirarse, y, haciendo uso de su espejo de mano, retocarse los labios y la sombra de ojos. Desde la entrada del aparcamiento, Kita y Nishinosora le saludan siempre que ven que ha bajado del bus,** -¡Hey, Hayabusa!-

**Nishinosora alzó ambas manos al ver a su compañero, para certificar que le viera; Kita solo levantó una, haciendo un saludo más formal. Hayabusa alzó la cabeza, viendo a sus dos compañeros gesticulando, y con la mano, hizo un gesto de saludo combinado con uno de espera, parece que se le había corrido algo del morado de sus labios y le iba a llevar un poco más de lo que esperaba. Pasados un par de minutos se levantó y se dirigió a un semáforo cercano, donde para luego correr raudo a la puerta del instituto, al encontrarse, chocó la mano con sus compañeros**

**\--**

**La carretera también tiene una pequeña acera que comunica la universidad con un área residencial cercana, en esa área vive Andou Tsuneyuki, un tipo alto, de pelo en punta de un morado apagado y de familia de clase media; que tenía la comodidad de tener el instituto a menos de diez minutos; era el único del equipo que venía andando**

-Chicooooooooooooooos- **, Andou entró por la puerta corriendo, pese a que no tenía prisa, lo cual solía remarcar Nishinosora.**

**El jugador con el dorsal 3, Itokawa Yoshinobu, había llegado más tarde de lo habitual, por el creciente atasco que se empezaba a formar en la autovía. No es una persona muy habladora, y a veces su comportamiento rebasa la timidez, suele venir en el coche de su madre, una estilista un poco estrambótica. Suele hacer un saludo y quedarse detrás de ellos, otras veces saluda y pasa de largo, aunque en el campo de fútbol se siente más liberado. Esa actitud suele preocupar a veces a sus compañeros. Esta vez iba a pasar de largo, sin mirar a sus compañeros, pero luego frenó para ponerse junto a Tsuneyuki y saludar**

**El grupo de amigos se completaría alrededor de y media, cuando Hoshifuru y Minami aparecían; ellos seis eran los jugadores más importantes de Tengawara, pero evidentemente, no eran los únicos, su equipo tiene diez compañeros más, que, aunque para los medios, no parecen demasiado importantes y suelen ser bastante independientes, sin ellos no podrían jugar**


	2. Las habitaciones

**_El Instituto Tengawara no es un internado, pero sí que tiene varias estancias en los edificios anexos, que no se diferencian nada de los de alrededor, su uso es igual al de un colegio mayor, pero los estudiantes prefieren pernoctar en sus casas; por ello, está lleno mayoritariamente con estudiantes becados del extranjero y un edificio está cerrado por falta de uso, éste únicamente se abre cuando alguno de los clubs deportivos del instituto tiene que concentrarse_ **

**Con el campeonato Holy Road cercano, las estancias pasaron a ser ocupadas por los jugadores del club de fútbol. El tiempo de concentración iba a ser largo, así que los componentes del equipo irían cargados de equipaje**

**A las puertas de ese edificio estaban reunidos todos, con una ropa más informal, ya que el primer día de la concentración había caído en domingo. Los días iban a ser más duros, con entrenamientos día sí y día también, por lo tanto, la norma del vestir, más aun en domingo, era lo de menos. Aun así, para los entrenamientos, evidentemente, se tenía que llevar la ropa debida**

-¡Oi! ¡Esperad!- **, el que llegaba tarde era Nishinosora, que había estado siendo quisquilloso escogiendo sus ropas, con dos carros de viaje como las que se pueden encontrar en aeropuertos o estaciones de ferrocarril**

**Todos se giraron, justo a tiempo para ver cómo, al correr entre la hierba para atajar, topó con un aspersor y cayó al suelo. La respuesta de sus compañeros fue una risotada al unísono, el único que al menos intentó cubrirse la boca fue Kita, el capitán, cuya risa duró poco, ya que intentó poner un poco de autoridad**

-Ha, ha, ha… a alguno le caerá una entrada en el próximo entrenamiento- **, Nishinosora se levantó y se sacudió el traje**

-Hey, Hoshifuru, ¿qué hora es?- **, Hayabusa sonrió, con malicia**

-¿Hora? Pues casi las diez, ¿por?

-Porque nos vamos a mojar- **, miró hacia abajo, a los pies de Nishinosora**

 **Kita se acercó a recoger las maletas de su compañero,** -Hey, ¡que se te olvidan!- **, pero, tal y como escuetamente dijo Hayabusa, se hicieron las diez en punto, hora en la que los aspersores se activaban; al mismo tiempo que saltó el primer chorro de agua, Kita y Nishinosora se sobresaltaron, pero cuando huyeron de la zona verde, se habían empapado**

-Gh… vaya día, y acaba de empezar- **, Nishinosora ya tenía cara de pocos amigos, y quitó las maletas a Kita de una forma poco elegante**

 **La entrenadora Mizuki se había mantenido callada durante todo el rato, pero era su turno, con una voz relajada que conjuntaba con su humilde aspecto,** -Calma, calma, chicos. Kita, Nishinosora, os podréis secar tan pronto como cada uno esté en su habitación- **, todas sus frases, fueran positivas o negativas, las acababa con una sonrisa simpática**

\--

**_Las habitaciones siempre están asignadas a una serie de personas específicas, para tener mayor control ante algún daño en las instalaciones, la asignación es dada por el número que tiene cada puerta, el cual coincide con el dorsal del jugador_ **

-Ah, Yoichi, ¿ya estás seco?- **, Hayabusa se asomó al pasillo, para llamarle con burla, como solía hacer**

-Sí. Al menos me he duchado, no como algunos- **, definitivamente, la relación de Hayabusa y Nishinosora rondaba el amor-odio. No tenían ninguna diferencia en cuanto a tema de dinero, sino más bien de forma de ser. El primero es un chico que prefiere el estilo punk y salir a algunas discotecas; el segundo prefiere ir a clubs de “alto standing” que evidentemente, son de entrada cara**

**Kita lo estaba oyendo todo, asi que prefirió salir al pasillo, en silencio y con la mirada dirigida a los otros dos. A veces eso no bastaba para que siguieran lanzándose puyas, cuando eso sucedía, solía salir alguno más corpulento para imponer, como Kawasaki Ginta, uno de los defensas, que pese a ser titular, con el dorsal 2, pasaba desapercibido entre los medios**

-EJEM- **, Ginta carraspeó con dureza, para que lo oyeran sus compañeros, los cuales se solían callar, no querían saber cómo debía ser estar cubierto por su sombra**

**Nishinosora, al oir que Ginta estaba llamándoles la atención, gruñó y entró en la habitación, mientras que Hayabusa se mantuvo asomado un rato más para aprovechar y conversar un rato con el capitán y el defensa**

**\--**

**Las habitaciones, pasado un par de días, ya parecen propiedad de los jugadores. A partir del primer día, los jugadores se turnaban para inspeccionar el orden de los cuartos; no se hacía por sorteo, ya que Nishinosora solía pedirse el turno al día 1; durante ese día, ya que estaban recién llegados, el orden de las habitaciones era total**

**Como decía Kita Ichiban, “el cálculo del desorden durante las concentraciones podría ser aplicable a un ejercicio de ecuaciones”, y es que era así, porque cada día que pasaba, los turnos de revisión eran cada vez más horrorosos; y eso lo podía comprobar el propio capitán cuando le tocaba, sobre todo cuando entraba en la habitación de Nishinosora**

**Ya se sabía que Nishinosora siempre se pedía el primer día para parecer el primero en línea respecto al orden de las habitaciones de los compañeros, lo claro es que ya nadie se lo creía, pero preferían no herir los sentimientos del rubio**

-Hora de lim… ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Nishinosora, ¡tu habitación parece un vertedero!  
-Sí, sí, capi, ya lo recogeré  
-Eso es lo que dices siempre y luego acabo limpiándolo yo- **, Kita sujetaba una escoba que bien quisiera estampar en la sien de su compañero**

-Que sí, que sí…- **, Nishinosora volvió a dirigir la mirada en la tablet, con una sonrisilla malévola**

 **Kita quería mantener la compostura, pero su compañero se lo ponía difícil,** -Tch… ya veo lo que me quieres…

 **Nishonosora pausó el juego con el que andaba y le miró, ya algo molesto,** -Capi, yo te quiero, pero me estás pidiendo algo que no entenderías… lo que tú llamas desorden, yo lo llamo “saber dónde dejar las cosas”. Si lo ordeno, seguramente olvidaré dónde he colocado mis cosas…

 **Kita solía renunciar tras esas palabras, más aun cuando Nishinosora se quitaba las gafas y dejaba enseñar sus ojos totalmente azulados, pero, como el capitán ya lo sabía, esta vez había mirado en otra dirección para no caer en sus influjos; acto seguido, la escoba que portaba el capitán se encontraba en la cara de Nishinosora,** -Si no está recogido en media hora, te quitaré la tablet o el móvil, y no lograrás esconderlo, ya lo sabes

**Cuando Kita cerró la puerta, Nishinosora levantó su dedo medio y sacó la lengua en señal de disconformidad**

**\--**

**La habitación que más valía la pena ver era la de Minami, que, adaptado a dormir en un cuarto más pequeño, tenía la mayoría de la estancia vacía. El tiempo que estaba en la habitación lo dedicaba a mirar el móvil o echarse cortas siestas de un cuarto de hora. Algunas veces, Hoshifuru aparecía en la habitación, para evitar que durmiera, ya que las pequeñas siestas podían causarle algún perjuicio a la noche**

-¡Mira!, te he vuelto a superar en puntos- **, Minami estaba recostado, con una tablet propiedad de Hoshifuru, jugando al típico juego de puzle**

-Jo, para una vez que te había ganado…- **, con una mueca sonriente, Hoshifuru trasteaba con otra tablet que tenía**

-¿Otra partida?  
-Está bien, mientras no te duermas…

 **Kita entró por la puerta, confiando en la limpieza de Minami,** -¿Todo bien?  
**Minami miró a su capitán extrañado,** -Sí… sí, todo va bien  
**Y Kita cerró la puerta con una sonrisa reconfortante**

**\--**

**¿Podía existir una habitación más desordenada que la de Nishinosora? Sí, esa era la de Harusawa Hikaru, jugador de reserva, de primer año. Pero su desorden no lo causaba la vaguería, sino la disconformidad de mantener más de tres días seguidos las cosas en su lugar, pensando que podrían estar mucho más ordenadas de lo que ya estaban**

-Podría poner los libros en ese estante y pasar esos trastos al cajón de la mesilla de noche- **, y tiraba los libros al suelo para su posterior colocación. Todo lo que iba a ordenar lo dejaba en el suelo para “empezar de cero”, pero, por causa del entrenamiento de la tarde o por ser hora de la comida, lo dejaba ahí hasta que recordaba que estaba ordenando; el problema era que ya no recordaba dónde iba a ir cada cosa, y tenía que recalcularlo. Algún “cambio de cálculos”  podía durar 2 días, con los objetos tirados aquí y allá**

-¡No puedo abrir la puerta, Harusawa!, ¿ya tienes todo por medio de nuevo?- **, decía desde el pasillo un irritado Kita**

-¡C… capitán!, a… ahora abro- **, ante el capitán, harto de ver un desorden mayor que el que había sufrido minutos antes, Harusawa tenía que recoger todo deprisa y corriendo, dejando libros bajo la cama, ropa sobre los estantes, etcétera.** -Pasa, pasa… he… he-

-… … …- **, la prisa no podía esconder al ciento por ciento su desorden ordenado,** -Mañana te toca recoger la mesa a ti tras la cena

-¡Gah! Capitáaaan…- **, Harusawa intentó replicar lastimosamente, pero nunca servía**

**El problema no era recoger la mesa de catorce compañeros, sino que, como siempre, Nishinosora le acompañaría. Nishinosora siempre se quejaba de que tenía que recoger todos los días**

**\--**

**La habitación de Andou solía tener todo cerrado, cosa que no le dificultaba el moverse dentro, ya que era muy habilidoso moviéndose entre la oscuridad; por ello, mantenía las luces apagadas y lo único que se iluminaba era la consola o el móvil que estuviera usando en ese momento**

**Andou Tsuneyuki siempre ha sido un gran amante de la oscuridad, aunque bastante introvertido: le gusta bastante la moda de tipo gótico, pero no la suele llevar salvo si va a discotecas de ese ambiente, no porque la gente le mire por la calle, sino porque, como son ropas oscuras, pero vaporosas, en climas de frío o calor suele tener exceso de una u otra sensación**

**Kita abrió la puerta y se asomó, tanto a uno como al otro le molestaba el cambio de luminosidad bastante**

-¿Ves bien, capitán?  
-Sí… eso creo

**Kita inspeccionó el orden raudamente, y al minuto y medio, rendido ante la posibilidad de que estuviera todo como un trastero, pero imposible de saber por la falta de luz, ya había vuelto a cerrar la puerta, dejando la habitación de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad**

**\--**

**Tras revisar todas las habitaciones, Kita volvía a su habitación a descansar; abrió la puerta con una cara de entre satisfacción y cansancio, sin embargo, cuando observó la panorámica de su cuarto, se dio cuenta del desorden que él mismo tenía, raro en un chico tan ordenado como él, la causa de tal alboroto fue del viento que entraba desde su ventana, abierta para airear, de una ráfaga violenta que había logrado mover ropa, papeles y tumbado alguna decoración de la mesilla de noche**

**Trataba de no hacer ruido y colocarlo todo con rapidez, solo le faltaba que sus compañeros le vieran y le “castigaran” por tener tan descolocada la habitación. Además, él es el capitán del instituto Tengawara, alguien que no tiene por qué “caer en algo tan bajo” como recoger platos**

**Pero no todo había terminado con un simple “ya está”**

-Capitán, que agilidad para quitarte responsabilidades, ¿eh?- **, Nishinosora le había visto, con ardientes deseos de una venganza**

-… Mañana te toca recoger la mesa a ti también tras la cena- **, Kita sabía que era candidato potencial; con un leve vistazo a los pocos centímetros que había dejado entreabierta la puerta, se notaba.**  
-Pues va a ser que no, he recogido la habitación y…- **, Nishinosora mentía bastante mal**  
-Pues pasado mañana también te tocará… por ver donde no te llaman

**Nishinosora, con un gruñido agudo, como el que hace alguien desesperado, cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un golpe**


End file.
